To Love A Murderer
by pokeplayer984
Summary: Side Story to Final Battle Saga! With Giovanni now dead, Jirachi returns home with Max. There, he falls in love with Max's Kirlia. However, when Kirlia learns of Jirachi's past, can she learn to love him despite knowing he's a rapist and a murderer?


Author's Note: This story is a side-story to Final Battle Saga on . Please read that first if you do not wish to be spoiled with it. It is meant to take place between Chapter 38 and 39 of that story.

This story is rated T for later violence and disturbing scenes. As well as a few sexual advance scenes.

 **To Love A Murderer**

 **Chapter 1**

The world of Pokémon is a vast and mysterious one filled with wonderful creatures. Within one airport within a vast city, many people were passing by, leaving from and going to designated flights. They didn't even notice the rare creature that was resting on top of a mid-teen boy's head, who was named Max.

The rare creature on the boy's head was human-shaped in body. He had blond hair that was styled in three pointed ends that shaped his whole body like a star. He also had two ponytails that were twice the length of his body that flowed down his back. It was known as a Jirachi.

The boy at hand had black hair and was wearing glasses. He was standing next to an older girl with brown hair. This was the boy's sister. The two were busy saying goodbye to the three friends in front of them.

"So, you guys all ready to go?" The near adult male with messy black hair and a cap asked.

"Yeah, Ash! We're all packed and ready to head home to Petalburg City!" Max answered.

"May, are you sure you'll get married to Drew before the baby is born?" The girl with short red hair in a single ponytail asked in concern.

The brown haired girl known as May smiled as she closed her eyes and put a hand on her belly that was starting to show a small bump on it. "Don't worry, Misty, I know I'll get married to Drew in time." She said with confidence.

"We'll make sure to be there for both the wedding and when the baby is born." The african adult male with spiky brown hair promised.

"We'll make sure you get the invitations, Brock!" May smiled back.

There was also a yellow furred mouse that had three brown stripes on his back and a lightning bolt shaped tail. He was on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Jirachi," he began, "are you sure it is a good idea for you to be out in the open like this? I mean, you are a one of a kind legendary pokemon."

Jirachi put a hand over his mouth and did his hardest to stifle a laugh. "Actually, thanks to my psychic powers that I am currently using, no one but you all can see me. To all of the people walking around, I am invisible to them." He answered proudly.

Pikachu was stunned for a bit and then put on a pouting face. He groaned in jealousy. "I wish I had psychic powers!"

Jirachi decided to take this moment to inflate his own ego. "Even if you did, I doubt you'd be powerful enough to do it. It's an ability reserved for legendary pokemon only." He said smugly.

Pikachu groaned harder. "Now I'm really jealous!"

Jirachi chose to change the subject. "So, how did it go with that female Pikachu you saw?" He asked.

Pikachu looked down in angry disappointment. "She actually turned out to be a complete slut." He said in a sad and angry tone.

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yea! She only wanted to mate with me and we did it the first night I met her." He confessed.

Jirachi was quite surprised by that. "Wow! That was fast!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! I tried not to, but she used Attract on me! Even if I was all 'lovey-dovey' on her, I still know I mated with her while I was under her spell!" He said defensively.

This got Jirachi upset. "She actually did that and took advantage of you?" He asked, his anger suddenly rising.

"Yeah, she did!" He said in anger. "All of my energy spent from the forced mating, I was out until morning! After I woke up, I started searching for her. After searching for her the whole morning, I finally found her mating with a freaking Rattata! He was also under her Attract spell!"

Jirachi continued being silent, but his still increasing anger showed just how upset he was. He let Pikachu continue.

"After she was done with him, I walked up to her and gave her an Iron Tail to the face, giving her a scar so she could remember what she did to me! She yelled at me for destroying her 'perfect beauty' but I didn't care at that point." He then looked away. "She got what she deserved!"

Ash and the others overheard a bit of the conversation, but all they got out of Pikachu was a bunch of "Pi-pika-pikachu" and such. Ash then turned to Jirachi.

"Hey Jirachi, what are you and Pikachu talking about?" He asked.

"It's about that female Pikachu he spent time with. Let's just say it didn't go very well." Jirachi answered back.

Ash looked at Pikachu with a bit of sadness. "Oh! Sorry to hear about that, buddy!" He said.

Pikachu just looked away in sad anger. Pikachu started letting out curses in his tougne.

Ash turned to Jirachi. "What did he say now?" He questioned.

"Let's just say, you really don't want to know." The Wish Pokemon answered.

"Hmm..." Was all Ash could say about that.

"Final Boarding Call to Petalburg City of the Hoenn Region. Please make your way to the Departing Area! Repeat: Final Boarding Call to Petalburg City of the Hoenn Region. Please make your way to the Departing Area!" The intercom announced.

"Well, that's us!" May said. "Guess this is 'goodbye' for now."

"We'll definitely see each other again soon!" Misty said.

"Hopefully under better circumstances than this time." She said jokingly.

That got the whole group laughing, knowing what she meant. Even Pikachu, who was angry up to this point, couldn't help laughing himself, perking up a little. They then said their goodbyes and Max and May headed toward their flight home.

The plane itself was large enough to seat over 500 passengers. It was actually one of those rare planes that had both an upper and lower level of seats. Anyone who had small and/or non-heavy pokemon were allowed to let them out and enjoy the flight with their trainer.

The interior of the plane contained not only seats that were a little wider and more comfortable than your normal airline for the second class customers, but first class passengers got the luxury of having their own mini-room. These rooms were complete with small couches, beds with their own tvs attached and the rooms even had their own restroom. For this experience, it was known as "the cruise ship with wings". Max and May chose to ride home first class.

The two had to admit that it was on the expensive side and were reluctant to do so despite the fact they could afford it, but Brock had convinced them that it would be worth it, plus that May deserved the first class treatment after what she had been through. The two could not fault that thinking and chose to do so. Their reaction when they entered their own mini-room was worth it alone. Upon opening the door to their room, the two immediately dropped their carry-on luggage at what they saw.

"Oh, wow!" May exclaimed. "Look at this room!" She sat down on the couch and was amazed at how comfortable it was.

"Whoa! Brock wasn't kidding when he told us that it would be worth it." Max complimented as he sat down on one of the twin sized beds.

For some reason, Jirachi went up to the open entrance, put his hand on the side of the opening and then floated back to Max, lowering himself onto the bed.

The three of them had a little bit of idle chit-chat while the plane took off. It was not long until one of the servers on the plane entered their room.

The woman had brown hair that was tied up in a bun. She wore a simple white shirt and blue pants. A white apron was tied around her waist. She smiled at the three guests.

"Hello, and welcome to our special luxury flight. Our first class guests get to choose from our generous menu options."

She was about to hand them the menus when May interrupted her.

"Um, excuse me, but do you have anything for someone that is… expecting?" She said, struggling with the last word.

The woman looked at her and noticed that May was starting to develop a baby bump. This made her giggle.

"Well, for those that are 'expecting', we have them eat all they want…" She then winked at May. "No charge!"

At that, May squealed in delight. She then swiped one of the menus out of the woman's arms and looked over it feverishly.

The woman just smiled and handed the other menu to Max. "As for your Pokémon, only those up to the weight of 150 pounds are allowed outside of their pokéball and we have a huge variety of berries for them to have. Just pick what kind and we will bring them immediately." She said and then left the room so the two could order.

Max noticed something during the whole time the flight attendant was there. "Hey Jirachi, how come she didn't react to you, a legendary pokemon, sitting right next to me?" He asked.

Jirachi put a hand over his mouth and snickered.

"You know how I went up to the entrance of this room and put my hand there?" He asked. Max nodded at him. "Well, I used my psychic powers on it. Now, anyone I don't know that goes through the entrance won't realize I'm a legendary pokemon." He answered.

Max was completely speechless. In fact, it took him literally a minute to respond. He smiled at him. "Jirachi, I know you are worried because of what happened a few days ago at the Pokemon Center when the nurse there told a ton of reporters you were there, but I want you to use your powers for those you care about. Not for yourself." He said.

Jirachi's own smile faded into a frown and he sighed in understanding. "I'm sorry, Max." He apologized.

Max let out a small giggle. "It's okay. Just ask next time." Jirachi in turn gave a smiling nod.

It was now May's turn to talk. "Hey Max, are you going to bring out any of your Pokemon?" She questioned.

"Just my Umbreon and Absol. You?"

"I'm bringing out Beautifly and Delcatty." She answered.

At that point, the flight attendant returned. "Have you decided what you would like to order?" She asked.

Max started with his order. He really didn't order that much. However, he did order a nice assortment of berries for the Pokemon. He was about to close the menu when Jirachi glowed with a blue aura and quickly put a suggestion into Max's head.

"Oh, and one Tomato Berry?" He turned to Jirachi quizzically. "You sure?" Jirachi nodded. Max shrugged and handed over the menu.

On the other hand, May had ended up ordering half of the two-sided menu. Max was shocked that May was going to eat that much and was at least happy it was free. One thing was plaguing his mind, but he chose to avoid the question he wanted to ask and brought out his pokemon. There was a small thought plaguing his mind, but he chose to ignore it for his own health and decided to just bring out the pokemon he wanted to.

The two Max brought out could both be classified as coming from the dog family. The first had sleek, black fur. The ears were pointed at the start of the head and at the end. The tail was also in this unique shape. He also sported yellow rings that were said to glow during night hours. This one was Umbreon.

The Absol was somewhat different in comparison. He had white fur all over the body and had a horn that attached to his head that was in the shape of a scythe. This was a pokemon believed to cause disasters, but anyone who really knew them would know they are actually there to warn you of them.

As for May, following Max, she brought out two pokemon that were quite different from one another. The first was of the cat family. She had smooth light beige fur with purple fur on her tail, head and around her neck. This was May's Delcatty.

As for her Beautifly, she was a butterfly that sported wings that were red, yellow and black. The large butterfly also had a body that was colored a dark purple. She spotted her friends and waved her stubby arm at them. She then lowered herself to the level of the other pokemon. The five chatted with one another.

"Hey there, guys!" The Beautifly greeted.

"Hi, everyone!" Jirachi kindly greeted back. "The two just ordered. We got food coming soon." He announced.

"Can't wait to see what we are having." Absol said in anticipation.

"Well, the waitress did mention berries for us."

"Oh come on now! We're spoiled!" Delcatty confessed.

"Yeah, Max and May love sharing their food with us." Umbreon said.

This intrigued Jirachi. "I've… never had human food before. Whenever Max offered me some, I politely declined." He admitted.

"Then you have got to try some." Umbreon encouraged.

"I agree!" Delcatty said. "Once you try it, you never go back to just having anything but berries."

"Well…" Jirachi chose to give in. "Okay, I'll try some if Max offers it."

The others chuckled at him. "Why wait until then?" Umbreon questioned. "He'll give you some if you just ask."

"I guess I can try."

At that point the server wheeled in a huge cart that had many trays with dome lids on them. She then lifted the domes off and revealed many kinds of food. The Pokemon had their mouths literally drop to the floor at the amount of food they saw. As soon as their mouths started working, they turned to Jirachi.

"How much did they order?" Delcatty asked.

"Max didn't order much, but I think May ordered the most of it. I think she ordered a good amount of desserts as well." Jirachi answered.

Absol looked at the amount of food again. "I know that humans have to eat for their baby for them to grow, but with that amount, I'd think she's eating for ten at least." He commented.

"Be glad she can't understand you. Otherwise, she'd hurt you pretty badly." Delcatty commented.

"Maybe it's Ash's child." Umbreon joked.

"Okay, you… she'd kill."

When the server left, Max and May took the bowls meant for the Pokemon and put berries into them. The trainers then set the bowls in front of the Pokemon. However, when the other Pokemon saw the berry that was in Jirachi's bowl, them being shocked would be an understatement.

"You ordered a Tomato Berry?" Delcatty questioned.

"I enjoy a bit of a kick with my berries." Jirachi commented.

He then proceeded to use his psychic powers, levitating the spiky red berry that Delcatty pointed out and squeezed the berry, making it's juices pour over the many different kinds of berries in his bowl. He then took the outer shell of the berry and tore it into many tiny pieces, sprinkling them on the berries. He then levitated one of the Tomato covered berries and ate it with little to no trouble. The Pokemon watching him could not help but be amazed at what they saw.

"How did you do that?" Beautifly asked. Jirachi looked at her with confusion.

"What she means is, how can you eat those berries covered in Tomato Berry juice like that?" Umbreon clarified.

Being asked that made a memory come back to him and he put on a very sad look. "During one of the times I was released from my crystal prison, the one I served during that time had punished me for my sins by having me eat nothing but spicy food. By the end of it, I had developed a taste for it." He then picked up his food bowl and looked at it with a forlong look. "In fact, it made me prefer having what I eat be spicy."

The other Pokemon, save for Absol, looked at him with astonishment. It was then that Delcatty found her voice.

"What could you have done to deserve punishment like that?" She asked.

Being asked that made the memory come to him at full force. He was so lost, one would consider him lucky that he heard the next voice.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing like I do." Absol told them.

Jirachi looked at him with complete shock.

"Why? What did he do?" Delcatty asked.

At that point, Jirachi floated over to Absol, grabbed his paw and, with unknown strength, dragged him away from the group, towards the door that led to their personal restroom.

"Uh, would you please excuse us for a second?" Jirachi asked. He then used his powers to open the door and dragged Absol inside with him, leaving the rest of the Pokemon, along with May and Max, with bewildered looks.

Inside the small restroom stall, Jirachi let out a bit of a pant from the sudden adrenaline rush. He then looked at Absol with a surprised and scared look.

"Y-you know!?" Jirachi asked.

Knowing exactly what Jirachi was talking about, Absol shrugged. "Yeah. So?" He asked.

"How!? How do you know?"

"You remember the first human you ever met?" Jirachi was even more surprised, but nodded nervously. "I am a descendant of the Pokemon he owned. You had told him what you had done and he told my ancestors everything about you. The knowledge of your sins have been passed down throughout the generations. It was my father who told me everything about you."

Jirachi was beyond shocked by the revelation. He thought that he had escaped his sins. He then bravely looked at Absol.

"How much do you know?" He asked nervously.

"All I know is that you raped one legendary Pokemon and murdered another."

Jirachi couldn't help but look away from him in shame. Absol just sighed and shook his head.

"For their sake, I won't tell them." He promised.

"Th-thank you!" Jirachi said.

"However, there is one thing you should know."

Jirachi faced him again. "What is that?"

"One thing many don't know about my species, is that we are very protective of our master and those we care about." Absol's horn glowed and then he advanced towards Jirachi, who backed away from him. Once Jirachi was backed to the wall, Absol put his glowing horn against Jirachi's neck. He then spoke. "Understand, with that history, I don't trust you one bit. If you hurt Max, or anyone I come to care about, I won't hesitate to cut your neck clean off. Got it?"

Jirachi gulped in fear at the threat. "Got it!"

Absol then backed away from him and stopped his horn from glowing. "Good!" After a few uncomfortable seconds, he spoke again. "Now, open the door so I can leave."

Jirachi did as he was told and opened the door. Absol then left. At that point, Jirachi let out a sigh of relief and let himself slump against the wall. He then levitated himself onto the sink and turned on the faucet.

He splashed the cold water onto his face to relieve his fear. Only one week on Max's team, and he was already making enemies. He thought that now that he was free from his curses, he was also free from his past. He knew that what he did was horribly wrong, but he was very sorry for it. Not a day went by that he wished he could go back in time and change what he did. Ironic. He was the Pokemon that was known to grant wishes and yet, he couldn't grant his own.

After a few more splashes to the face, he grabbed one of the paper towels and dried his face. He then threw away the used paper towel and left the restroom. Once he exited, everyone else in the room looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Max asked his newest team member.

"Uh, yeah!" He lied. "Me and Absol just had to talk about something." Everyone but Absol looked at one another with confused looks as Jirachi went back to eating his berries. Everyone else shrugged and went back to eating their food.

"So Umbreon, does Max have any cute females that are available?" Absol asked.

"Hmm…" He began. "Let's see." He thought for a bit and then turned to Absol. "There's a beautiful Espeon he has."

"Ooh! The classic Psychic and Dark idea. I like where that's going."

"Then again, she's my mate, so back off!" He finished joking and went back to eating.

"Oh man! That hurt!" Absol said, faking that he was insulted. "Come on now, help a fellow Dark-type out!"

Umbreon then looked at him seriously. "What did you and Jirachi talk about in there?" He asked.

"I just told him how much of his past that I know." He said, saying what was only half-true.

"Whatever you two talked about, it made him scared of you." Absol gave him a knowing smirk and Umbreon just sighed. "Look, to me, anyone who joins our team, they're family." He then gave Absol a serious look. "Whatever his past may be, I want you two to get along, okay?"

Absol gave Umbreon his own serious look. "Even if it's something so horrible that it would make you protect everyone you care about from him?" He asked.

"Whatever it was, I don't want to know unless I ask. When I do want to know, I'll ask him directly and decide how I feel about it myself. Until then, I want you to get along with him, okay?"

Absol looked at him sternly. "Can't make that promise. He's too dangerous."

Absol then carried his food-filled bowl away and went to another area of the room to finish eating. Umbreon just sighed and shook his head. He then went back to eating.

The Pokemon were soon done eating their berry dishes, but, being the spoiled Pokemon he was, Umbreon went up to Max and rubbed his body against his owner's leg. Feeling something rubbing against his leg, Max looked down and smiled when he saw Umbreon get up on two legs and beg at him with the empty bowl in front of him.

Max picked up the bowl and set it on the table. He then started filling the empty bowl with some cut up pieces of meat. After it was full, Max set it down in front of Umbreon.

"Okay Umbreon, here you go!" He said, petting the Pokemon on his head. "Save some room, though. We have a special dessert for all of you."

Umbreon then barked his name happily and started eating his special treat. Jirachi then went up to Umbreon, a look of astonishment on his face.

"So, you just asked him and he gave you some without question?" Jirachi asked.

Umbreon stopped eating and nodded at him. "Yep! Like we established earlier, we're spoiled! They really don't mind sharing their food with us. Just look!"

Jirachi obeyed. He looked over at May and Max and saw May cut up some fish into small pieces and serve a full bowl of it to Delcatty, who happily devoured it. She also filled a small cup with gelatin and gave it to Beautifly, whom happily drank it up through her long proboscis. As for Max, he was busy cutting up some kind of beef into small pieces and putting them into an empty bowl which, once filled, was given to Absol, which he happily ate. Jirachi was still a little nervous to ask Max, but Umbreon encouraged him.

"Go ahead! Just ask Max and I'm sure he'll give you something." Umbreon told him.

With that, Jirachi floated up next to Max at his eye level and put his hand on his shoulder. This got the boy's attention. Max smiled at him.

"Hey there, Jirachi! You need anything?" He asked.

"Um, you mind if I have some of your food?" He asked nervously.

Max smiled at him. "Sure! What would you like?"

Jirachi looked at the table and saw the impressive spread. There was so much that it was obvious that they were planning to share some with their Pokemon, even with taking May's pregnancy into account. With so many kinds of food, and little knowledge of what he would like, it made it difficult to choose what he wanted. He then saw a plate that had a bunch of long noodles with white sauce.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the dish in question.

Max saw the dish and picked it up. "That's spaghetti with Alfredo sauce." He then held it in front of Jirachi. "Want some?"

"Um… okay!" Jirachi said, though he was unsure how to start.

Noticing this, Max piped up. "Just put one end of the noodle in your mouth and slurp it up."

Jirachi nodded and did as told. The start tasted a tiny bit bland, but when he reached a part that had sauce on it, his taste buds went wild and he slurped up the rest of the noodle. He then chewed it up, looking quite pleased with the taste.

Max smiled at his reaction. "You like it?" He asked.

Jirachi nodded. For that, Max took Jirachi's bowl and filled it up with some of the spaghetti dish. He then gave it to Jirachi.

"Eat up!" Max said. Jirachi obeyed and ate his food.

A little later, most of the food was eaten and what was left was put into some small boxes to be eaten later. As for the Pokemon, they were all resting off their full stomachs. Jirachi in particular was laying on the couch. He couldn't believe how much he ate. He swore that he ate his own weight in food, but cared very little since it tasted so good. He didn't care if he would regret it later. The food he had just had to be consumed.

Beautifly swooped down and laid on his belly. This emitted a giggle from Jirachi, whom opened his eyes to see the butterfly smiling at him.

"You ticklish?" Beautifly asked.

"Yes! Now get off!" He demanded. Beautifly obeyed and sat down next to him.

"You know, you're going to have a great time with Max. He even has some psychic-type Pokemon." Beautifly told him.

"You mean he doesn't specialize in just Dark-type?" He questioned with great curiosity.

"Nope! He's into dark, psychic and, thanks to a new addition, grass types."

"New addition?" Jirachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umbreon and his mate, an Espeon, had a child roughly a year ago, a female Eevee that recently, from what I heard from Umbreon, evolved into a Leafeon."

"Bet he was surprised with that." Jirachi said.

"He was. He told me that she left to train in the woods and came home that night a Leafeon. At first, he thought a complete stranger entered the house, but after a few questions, it was clear that it was his daughter. Was happy for her all the same."

That made the two laugh a little and then they let out a sigh at the same time. Beautifly continued after that.

"I can't wait to get back home. I'm sure my boyfriend misses me."

"You have a boyfriend?" Jirachi asked.

"Yep! It's also a Pokemon that May's fiancée owns. We'll be mates when our trainers marry. I really can't wait to be his mate and start a family."

"Does he feel the same way?"

"He wants to be my mate as much as I want to be his."

"I mean, the whole 'starting a family' thing."

"Isn't that the whole reason to have a mate in the first place? To have a family?"

"What if you two couldn't start a family?"

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"What if there was a reason you two could not start a family? Would you still want to be his mate?"

"What's the point of having a mate if you can't start a family?"

"Some of us seek more than the ability to start a family."

"Oh! You're one of those Pokemon."

He turned towards her. "One of those Pokemon?"

"The kind that seeks love and compassion. The kind that, if raising a family does happen, it's a wonderful welcomed thing. If it can't happen, you'll stay with one another, regardless of the inability. Am I correct on my assumption?"

"Yes, you would be correct." He said as he turned away from her, trying to hide his blush.

Beautifly sighed. "We Beautifly don't really seek something of a lasting relationship. It's because we don't last long after mating."

Hearing this made him face her again. "You don't last long after mating?" Jirachi asked in shock.

"After May and Drew are wed, they shall release me and my mate. The two of us will then fly to the forest, where we will mate. My mate will then be fatigued from the ordeal and a predator will eat his exhausted body. As for me, I will go from tree to tree, laying my eggs and drinking the sap from the trees for more energy." During this, Jirachi continued to be shocked by what he was hearing and gave her his undivided attention. "I will likely keep laying eggs until I am fatigued myself, surrendering my body to the first predator that finds me and join my mate in the afterlife."

Jirachi was completely dumbstruck by what he was told. A Pokemon who's only mindset when it came to mating was to reproduce and then pass on. It took him a bit to find his voice. When he did, he had only one question.

"Is May aware as to what will happen to you after she releases you?"

"No! However, it's probably for the best. Most humans, if they knew, they would never go along with it. I know I'm being selfish, but if I don't do it, I'll likely never have a mate in my life. Me and my mate want this. Promise me you won't tell her. I'm afraid of what she might do if she finds out."

Jirachi was very unsure how to respond. A part of him was telling him to not keep the promise. That it was too important to keep as a secret. Then again, if he told, he would be betraying a friend's trust. He chose to take a comfortable middle ground in the end.

"I won't tell her." He said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" She said happily.

"However, I only make the promise because you should be the one to tell her." At that point he floated away towards Umbreon, leaving Beautifly deep in thought.

A few hours later, the flight attendant returned with a cart full of sweets. Seeing it all made May salivate. Max then turned to the Pokemon.

"Okay everyone, dessert is here!" He announced.

At that, all of the Pokemon came running to the table. Max and May were then given the different kinds of desserts they ordered, along with some special made desserts for the Pokemon. The trainers then gave the Pokemon their desserts.

Umbreon, Absol, Delcatty and Jirachi were given bowls of vanilla ice cream with caramel topping. While Beautifly was given a berry blended smoothie in a glass that was only a foot and a half tall, about half her height.

Jirachi just looked at the dish, unsure of how to start. Max then gave him a spoon, which Jirachi took.

"Go ahead! Try it!" Max encouraged.

Jirachi took one more look at his dessert and stabbed the spoon into the ice cream. He got a decent amount onto the spoon. He then opened his mouth wide and shoved the ice cream in. The mixture of vanilla and caramel drove his taste buds wild, resulting in a pleased look upon his face.

At that point, Jirachi started shoveling the dessert down quickly. However, he soon regretted that decision as he got a headache and started to slightly shiver from the sudden cold, putting a hand to his forehead. The other Pokemon laughed at his first experience. Jirachi recovered soon enough from that bad moment and ate the rest of his dessert much more slowly.

After dessert was over with, the Pokemon started having conversations with one another. Jirachi chose to speak with Delcatty, Beautifly and Umbreon, while Absol went to a corner and slept off his meal.

"Yum! That meal was delicious!" Delcatty commented. "Can you believe how much we ate?"

"I can't believe how big that berry smoothie was!" Beautifly said, rubbing her protruding belly. "It was half my size!"

"I can't believe you ate it all! You probably won't be able to fly for quite a bit!"

"Worth it!" Beautifly deadpanned.

"Speaking of those meals, that last one gave me a headache!" Jirachi complained, putting a hand to his head. "What was that?"

"It's ice cream, and that headache you got is what's called a brain freeze. It's what happens when you eat it too fast." Umbreon told him.

"Well, it was all delicious! I can't believe you get to eat food like this."

"One of the perks of being a Gym Leader's Pokemon." Umbreon commented.

"Don't forget that me and Beautifly belong to the top coordinator of Hoenn." Delcatty boasted.

Beautifly let out a groan, feeling pain coming from her rounded belly. "I'm going to ask May to put me back in my Pokeball so I can rest." She said as she left.

"See ya later, sis!" Delcatty said.

Jirachi was shocked at what he heard. "She's your sister?" He questioned.

Delcatty turned to him. "No, but we're such good friends that we see each other as such. I'm the big sister and she's the little one. Both in size and age."

"And how well do you two know one another?"

Delcatty let out a tiny laugh. "Very well! We talk and gossip about everything really."

"And what has she told you of her mate?"

"That she feels lucky to have him for a mate. Why do you ask?"

"Uh… no reason." Jirachi then left to contemplate all he was told as Delcatty shrugged and started conversing with Umbreon.

"Can you believe that Absol over there?" She said, motioning her head to the one sleeping in the corner. "He tried to flirt with me a bit ago! Told him I wasn't interested."

"Not that I blame the guy. You're such a beautiful thing that if I wasn't so tied down, with both a mate and child, I'd probably go after you myself." Umbreon confessed.

Delcatty looked away and blushed at the compliment. "Anyways, what do you suppose is his problem with Jirachi?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Who knows? You think it might have something to do with what Jirachi did in the past?"

"Maybe." Delcatty then got an idea. "You know, you're going to be living with them. Why don't you find out?"

"I don't know! I usually don't like to get involved in things like this."

"Jirachi said he was punished for his past sins. What do you think he did?"

"To be honest, if the punishment involves torture, I don't think I want to know what the sins were."

Delcatty looked down sadly. "I don't think anyone should be punished like that, regardless of what they've done." She said.

Umbreon looked over at Jirachi, who was now taking with Max. The two were smiling and laughing with one another. "You think Max knows?" Umbreon asked.

"Probably not. It's probably for the best. He might be devastated if he found out whatever horrible thing Jirachi had done."

"Yeah! The two just seem happier that way. It would be wrong to destroy that happiness."

"So you're not going to find out?"

"Not purposefully. If I do, I'll defend him to the end, regardless of what it is."

Delcatty shook her head. "I swear! Your loyalty to family knows no bounds."

"He's my brother now, and I will protect him like one."

Later on, the plane landed in Petalburg City in the region of Hoenn. From there, it didn't take them long to reach home.

The house they headed to was the one Max lived in. Despite being the leader of the city's gym, he still lived with his mother and father. His father took over leadership duties while Max was away.

The house in question was not all that big and was colored white on the outside. It was rather plain, but it was still home.

Before they reach the front door, Max stopped and held Jirachi in front of him so the small Pokemon was looking straight at him.

"Jirachi, we're about to see my mom and dad and I would like them to get to know you. The real you!" Max told him.

Hearing this, Jirachi was shocked for a moment, but then looked away nervously. "But…" He began, but Max interrupted him.

"I know that you don't trust many humans, especially with what happened with Nurse Joy in Viridian City, as well as what you went through with Giovanni, but you're part of my family now and I want them to love you for who you are and not what you are, okay?"

Jirachi thought about what Max said. This was his family he would be introduced to, but with the kindness Max had shown, Jirachi figured that his family would handle it better than those other humans did. Believing that, Jirachi chose to trust Max on this.

"Alright, I'll not stop them from knowing I'm a legendary Pokémon." Jirachi promised.

Max smiled at him. "Okay, let's go and meet the family."

The three of them then headed to the house. Max then opened the door and the three walked in.

-End Chapter 1-

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for taking the time to read and make sure to give feedback on my story thus far.

Also, if you have ideas of what "human food" Pokemon should be given, don't hesitate to include it. It's mainly because I want their diet to be more than just the typical berries and Pokemon food in the anime. I want more variety. Much more! Give me plenty of ideas.

See ya later!


End file.
